


Last Wish

by Llyan



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: After the incident of CWII #3, Clint was sentenced to death and Tony visited him





	Last Wish

“Stark先生，请问您对此有何评价？”

Tony抬头看了看天，是近来难得的晴朗天气，墨镜滤过的湛蓝色更显深沉。他想到他对朋友所说的最后一句话是“你知道，这一切都是你的错”，而现在人们想要听听他们眼前这个西装革履的人怎么评价自己朋友的死，好像这个世界还不够疯狂一样。他从来不相信死后的世界，也一直坚信人只有活着才能真正带来影响。他见过太多的死亡，也许人们认为他早该对此习以为常，但事实是，他永远也没法做到这一点。

他压低了墨镜，突然涌入的阳光让他一时有些头晕目眩，但他几乎是执拗地直视着记者的眼睛，沉默不语，时间长到越过了礼貌的界线，直到那个年轻人脸上的尴尬变成了不安，直到他的周围响起窃窃私语，投来的目光里多了犹豫和疑惑。

他想到朋友对他最后的请求，动之以情晓之以理。他知道自己不是Steve Rogers那样的人，顽固而不知变通，确定了信念甚至不惜与整个世界为敌。权衡利弊计算得失，这才是他擅长的事情，也是他始终在做的事情。他可以轻而易举地当着全世界的面说谎，这没什么难的；在他自己的名誉和他为之献身的事业中，他也会毫不犹豫地选择后者。

他知道最合理的回答是什么，他是Tony Stark，他的一举一动、一言一行都牵动着无数的视线，他可以轻而易举地左右世人的想法——他们敏于论断，因而易于操纵——这对他来说仿佛呼吸一般早已成为本能。

他把墨镜推回去——

 

得承认，Tony本是想拒绝邀请的。他要操心的事已经够多了，虽然他知道Carol此刻一定和自己一样焦头滥额，但她好像就是铁了心要和他卯到底，他甚至开始怀疑起自己究竟能不能活着度过这一关。

可拒绝多年好友最后的愿望总归说不大过去，尽管他仍然无法原谅他的所作所为，并且忍不住怨恨他把他们拖进这样的境地。而除此之外，他也有一些非常不详的预感，围绕着这桩谋杀案的风言风语实在太多了，在一片嘈杂当中很难集中精力把握住最重要的信息，但直觉告诉他，这件事情并不像表面上看起来那样简单。

于是他理了理袖口，推开了会面室的门。

“你看起来糟透了。”Tony听到了熟悉的声音，却不复往常调侃的腔调。他讨厌这一切——狭小的房间，光秃秃的桌椅，过于刺眼的白色灯光，还有这陌生的语气，一切都在一刻不停地提醒他不久前发生的可怕事件，提醒他现在已经天翻地覆，再也没有回头路可走了。

“还不是拜你所赐。”他有意加重了指控的意味，也许他比自己想象的要更受伤，但也许他只是在试着激起一些他习惯了的回应。并不是每个人都会承认这一点，Tony自己就从来都没说过，但看Clint顶撞Steve绝对是一项不可多得的娱乐活动。

他得到的只是沉默。

Tony终于把视线移到了房间里的另一个人身上，却又立刻想要挪开，囚服鲜亮的颜色几乎要灼痛他的眼睛，可弓箭手的目光让他无法躲避。那是一个他永远也无法想象会出现在Clint脸上的表情：他看上去任命而释然，蓝色的眼睛平和地直视着他，没了瞄准目标时的锐利和专注，也没了那仿佛可以燃尽世间不平的愤懑火焰。好像不管Tony说出什么伤人的话，他都会毫无异议地照单全收。

“你……”他顿了顿，不知道该从何说起，最后只能想到一句毫无意义的抱怨，“你究竟是怎么想的？”

他看到Clint在椅子里动了动，好像坐得不太舒服似的，与手铐相连的铁链发出轻微的声响——他真的想立刻转身走出去。Tony这才意识到，在这么多天，这么多场审判里，Clint一定早就无数次回答过类似甚至一模一样的问题了，或许问得最多的正是他本人。看来他并不像他表现得那样心无波澜，Tony想，但这并不是他想看到的反应。他看得出，内疚几乎要将眼前的人生生压垮，但他搞不清楚的是，这次会面的意义究竟何在。

“我很抱歉。”Clint没有解释，只是低下头盯着自己的双手。然后，他耸耸肩，像是要把这件事甩在一旁。

“这已经不重要了，”他说，然后抬头再次看向Tony，“但是事情还没结束，对吗？你和Carol——”

“别说得你好像还在乎似的！”Tony下意识地喊出来，紧接着就开始后悔。对Clint的童年他只是略有所知，但他自己也有一个不那么完美的父亲，他懂得那种从来也得不到肯定的感受。他知道自己的指责太过分了，知道Clint一定会反驳，却也一定会把它记在心里，为他无穷无尽的自责再添上一个理由。

“不管你信不信，我在乎，”他看到Clint的肩膀绷紧了，本以为他会像往常那样与他争执——也许这样更好——可他只是握住了从手腕上垂下的锁链，仿佛逼迫自己一样，一寸一寸地放松下去。“Tony，你已经做得够多了，没必要一个人承担一切。也许你该试着让步……”

Tony不知道自己是不是该大笑——“瞧瞧是谁在说这话？”他故意夸张地作出难以置信的表情，“在这儿说话的两个人里面，只有一个人死活不肯注册，放着美国队长的制服不接，反倒跑去和一群法外之徒混在一起。你还记得我叫你的时候，你是怎么回应的，你还记得你说了什么吗？”

好吧，Tony知道自己现在的样子活像一个热衷于翻旧账的糟糕恋人，可话说回来，寻常的情侣，有哪对经历过他们这些人遭遇过的一切？争吵，分裂，死亡，背叛，凡是你能想到或是根本想不到的。而最糟糕的是，不论发生了什么，他们总还是没法不把对方当朋友。

他气得浑身都在发抖——也许比起对彼此，他更想问问究竟是什么让他们走到这个地步——愤怒好像让眼前的一切都变得加倍明晰起来。他看到Clint抬起双手，却忘记了一端系在地上的铁链，动作只到一半就生硬地停住了。于是他只好把手肘垫在膝盖上，缓缓弯下腰，将脸埋在掌心里，屈起手指按在额头上，指节因为用力而隐隐发白。

Tony的怒火好像就这么生生被浇灭了，褪去的情绪留下了无法填补的空洞，他看着好友弓着的脊背和起伏的肩膀，只感到骨子里透出疲惫和悲伤。

“Clint？”当沉默变得难以忍受，他带着询问轻声唤道。被叫到名字的人像是从噩梦中惊醒一样猛地抬起头来，粗暴地抹去脸颊上未干的泪痕。

“Tony，”他说，然后又沉默了一阵，这才继续说下去，“我很抱歉。不论你怎么想都好，但这……这并不是关于我的。我记得你说过，再这样下去，死的有可能是任何一个人。”

我说的是“我很奇怪死的为什么不是你，Clint。”Tony想，但他并没有出声打断。

“你是对的，Tony，”他不知道自己是不是应该为此感到高兴，“所以你一定要活下去。”这是Tony今天第一次看到Clint流露出渴望——却不是乞求原谅，也不是挣扎着想要活下去。也许他已经不再指望得到它们了，Tony阴郁地想到。

“你得活下去，Tony，”他又重复了一遍，“如果可以的话，我想帮你……和Carol，我知道这件事对你们来说都很难。可是我已经一只脚跨进坟墓了……”Tony突然打了一个激灵，他两天前就知道了Clint的死刑判决，但好像直到此刻他才真正意识到这意味着什么。

“不，还没完，”他走上前，紧紧抓住好友的肩膀，“还可以上诉，我帮你请律师，这次一定能打赢……”

但Clint只是握着他的手腕，把他的手挪开了。

“我不会上诉了。”他说，然后仰头看着Tony，“这就是我叫你来，想对你说的事情。千万不要掺和进来，而且你一定要做到一件事，如果有人问你，你就告诉他们，我是个罪人，没资格与你们相提并论。”

“为什么？”Tony脱口而出，他才不会说这种话。他后退两步，好像这样就能让刚才的一切都没有发生。

“因为你必须这么做，”Clint只是坚定地看着Tony，语气像是在说二加二等于四一样平铺直叙，“我不傻，我看得出来有人一心想让我被判有罪。他们不只是想让我死，而是想针对整个超英群体。你得代表所有人和我划清界限，免得被牵连进去。”

Tony说不出话来。这也是他一直以来的怀疑，而他知道想要应对，这正是最稳妥的办法。他一向自诩未来学家，为了保护未来，他可以做出一切，哪怕要受千夫所指。可是——

“不论你怎么说都好，说我是一时胆怯，或者是不负责任……我相信你总会想出办法来的，只要千万别在意我。你得告诉他们，你们会做得比我更好。”

Tony想要叫他闭嘴，他想说他们每个人都犯过错，没有谁比其他人做得更好。但他说不出口。

“我做不到。”他说。

“这对我不公平。”他紧接着又说。

他看到Clint无声地笑了笑，“好奇怪，这简直就是我对Bruce说的话。”弓箭手叹了一口气，“我想过一次……不，大概有两次，我想埋怨他把我害到这个地步。现在我才明白，他有多么不容易。相信我，如果不是没有别的方法，我绝不会逼你做出这种事。”

“你知道吗，”Tony摇摇头，“有的时候我会想，我们做的这些事究竟有这么重要吗？真的值得我们为此付出这么多吗？”

“我不知道，”Clint咬了咬下嘴唇，“我还记得Steve回来的时候……那时候Bobbi也回来了，我想，一切都值了。可是现在，我真的不知道。但你也不该问我这个问题，现在我什么都做不到。我只剩下鹰眼这个名字，好歹还曾经被称作英雄，我求你把它拿过去，这是我最后能做的一件事了。”

Tony张了张嘴，却什么都没说，没有肯定，也没有否认。

“还有，麻烦你告诉Kate，我很抱歉。”

为什么他能如此平静地说出这种话？Tony想要质问。他怎么能这样把一切都想好了，然后在自己面前像是口述遗嘱一样，一项又一项地告诉他，究竟该怎么当着全世界人的面抹黑自己的朋友？

背后的门上传来敲击声，他知道自己的时间到了。

“你知道，这一切都是你的错。”说完，他转过身去。

他希望能听到反驳，听到他说，不，Tony，这都是你的错，是你绑架了那个孩子，才让他在所有人面前发了疯，你该为后来发生的一切负责。

但他却什么都没有听到。

 

——他深吸一口气，对那个热切的记者说：“我认识Clint Barton很多年了，我们是战友，也是朋友。我相信他的人格，知道他不论作出怎样的抉择，都一定是出自最善良的初衷。他拥有勇气和热忱，和我们当中最坚定的信念，只是有时会毫无自觉。也许对于世界来说，他所有的不过是一个称号，但对于我来说，他是一个值得敬佩的人。我想让你们记住这一点，而当你们自以为有资格评判他时，请务必先想想清楚。”

他闭上眼睛，听见人群讶异的声音。他能想象出这段话传出去之后，将会成为怎样的公关灾难。但他是未来学家，却不是冷血的棋手，有些代价他付不起，也不愿去付。

他睁开眼，头也不回地走了。


End file.
